


Try, Try, and Try Again

by Reyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, awkward courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyn/pseuds/Reyn
Summary: Hibari is known for holding grudges, beating up both friends and foes, possible murder, and his odd attempts at trying to woo one Chrome Dokuro...





	Try, Try, and Try Again

It was common knowledge throughout almost all educational grounds in Japan that Hibari Kyouya was the scariest person in school. However, those affiliated with the Vongola family (or any Italian mafioso in general), had come to notice that the Cloud Guardian had what you could call an affinity for cute things.

Normally, this would lead people to believe that deep down Hibari Kyouya was a sensitive man who just wanted a little peace in his life, but those who knew him knew better.

He was just weird.

And in a very scary way.

Chrome, however, had never been one to judge, and while she never considered herself to be cute, or even beautiful, she found herself to be at a complete loss when she became the object of Hibari's random affections.

It had started with simple staring when they were at Vongola family meetings and occasionally being stalked by Hibird or Hibird cyborg variations. The stalking was soon put to an end when random owl attacks began taking place in the area, but that did little to deter Hibari's conviction.

In fact, it only seemed to strengthen it.

Convinced that he should start courting Chrome like a normal human being, Hibari began the awkward process of actually approaching the girl and trying to string together enough words to make a sentence without coming off as threatening. These attempts included, but were not limited to:

"Do you…eat meat?"

"I do…But I prefer just the taste of blood."

"Because of you, I've lost ten Hibird cameras. You owe me dinner."

"No…I changed my mind. I'm the one who owes you dinner….But you still made me lose ten Hibirds."

"If I'm ever sleeping…you could wake me up…and I won't kill you."

"I meant what I said last time. I promise."

While Chrome did her best to respond to these declarations in a soothing yet agreeable manner to help prevent Hibari from getting pissed off, she soon discovered that her simple statements of "Oh…o-okay" and "I have to go…erm…stand over there now" were actually encouraging Hibari more than gently letting him down in a safe (yet soothing! Soothing was important!) manner.

She had come to realize this when presented with a Venus Fly Trap as a gift on White Day, despite not giving chocolates to anyone for Valentine's due to her being out of the country on family business. When she made no move to take the carnivorous plant that was being held out before her, Hibari felt compelled to explain himself.

"I bought you a Venus Fly Trap," he said, breaking his initial silence that had followed since he had first stepped up to her out of nowhere and presented the plant.

"I…see," Chrome responded faintly, feeling a bit nervous at the sheer size of the thing and the way it seemed to be moving in a way that wasn't influenced by any wind. Was it some monstrous Amazonian breed?

"It reminded me of you."

Chrome blinked, wondering just which part of her matched this plant.

"Because…I want to bite you…"

It was at this point both Ken and Chikusa deemed it time to kick Hibari's ass, landing all three of them in the hospital and leaving Chrome in the middle of their tug of war over her.

This tug of war lasted past the time of their hospital stay and even grew to the point where Hibari would no longer visit Chrome wherever she happened to be living, opting instead to make surprise visits when she was out on missions or merely sending her gifts that grew more and more extravagant as he began making money for his services to the Vongola family.

Despite the fact that the presents eventually became more flattering and appealing to Chrome as a member of the female species as time went on, the occasional oddball still somehow made it to her doorstep, much to Ken's and Chikusa's disgust, seeing as how they constantly liked to change residencies. But as time went on, Chrome slowly began to discover that she didn't really mind at all…

"What the hell? We've barely been in this place for two hours and he's already sent her something!"

Chrome looked up from the box she was unloading to find a package being thrown in her direction.

Catching it just before it hit her, Chikusa gently handed it over before heading back outside to bring in more boxes, ignoring the rude gesture Ken gave before following.

Left to her own devices, Chrome pushed aside the box of dishes to make room for the package. Like all the others, there was no return address and no name to specify just who the contents were for. Grabbing a knife that had yet to be put away, she cut away the tape and opened the box, pausing after she folded back the layers of packaging paper and tissue wrap.

"What did he get you this time? If it's another diamond necklace, make sure you pawn it to a dealer who knows about the Vongola. I think the last one ripped us off…" Ken grumbled.

Picking up the note that rested on top of the gift, Chrome couldn't help but smile at the simple statement written in Japanese.

' _I thought this would look good on you._ '

"Is that…a school girl's uniform?" Chisuka asked, peering over Chrome's shoulder.

"That's Namimori Middle School's uniform!" Ken crowed in accusation, recognizing the outfit instantly as he joined the two in the kitchen.

"But didn't Hibari just graduate?" Chisuka asked.

"Yes," Chrome answered softly, pulling the uniform out and holding it up to get a good look at it.

"From college," Chisuka clarified, causing Ken to snort loudly before turning to leave.

"Pervert."

Folding it back up, Chrome decided then and there she would take the outfit with her on her next trip and even go as far as wear it if Hibari decided to show.

Because after so many awkward attempts, it was about time he deserved a solid answer.


End file.
